


Secret Santa and Sh-stuff

by Randompersonnumber3



Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/F, M/M, Not Much Drama, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Charlie arranges a secret Santa and Angel isn't for it, but comes around after drinking and swapping stories with Husk.  Mostly a fun piece and not much drama or stuff.  Fun and fluff!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Secret Santa and Sh-stuff

The hotel lobby looked like the north pole threw up on it. Reds, golds, and greens covered every inch of the demonic decor and Charlie Magne hummed to herself as she was putting up the final touches. Satisfied it was decorated to her liking she jumped off the ladder and went to check in on how the rest of the hotel looked. 

Husk was asleep at the bar, a green bottle still in his hand. Charlie giggled to herself and grabbed a ribbon to tie around the top of the bottle, still clutched like it was a precious treasure despite the cat demon’s unconscious state. Seeing how out of it he was she decided to see how far she could go with it, and for that she needed lots of glitter and ribbon and wrapping paper.

The princess of Hell tiptoed to her shared room with Vaggie and opened the door, seeing Vaggie finishing wrapping up a present.  **“Is that for me?”** She asked flirtatiously as she leaned over Vaggie’s shoulder. 

**“Who else would it be for?”** Vaggie laughed and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

**“Oh I don’t know. I mean, all of us here. It could be for Al... “** Vaggie gave Charlie a look.  **“Okay… Angel- no? Husk...of course not… Niiiiifffftttyyyyy?”** Charlie stretched out the house keeper’s name at the end and Vaggie sighed.

**“I guess I can’t just not give everyone something… that would be rather rude of me. I mean… imagine if someone didn’t get anything at all.”** She crossed her arms as she thought to herself.

Charlie suddenly got a bright idea and grinned widely.  **“Well we can make sure that doesn’t happen! What if we do a Secret Santa? That was everyone gets at least one gift! I mean, we’re all free to get gifts for each other freely but like we can open them all on Christmas Eve so it’s separate. Oh! I need to make a list of names!”** She ran to grab a piece of paper so she could start planning it, having forgotten all about her initial plans of decorating Husk.

\---------------------

That evening Angel Dust got home later than he’d like, just wanting to curl up next to his fluffy kitty boyfriend. He had been filming “ _ Christmas Stuffing _ ” all day and wanted to put those awful gingerbread costumes behind him. He looked around the front lobby with a frown. Ugh, all the tacky Christmas shit was just reminding him about his day. The Holidays in Hell were the worst. At least he wasn’t doing any Hannakuh films this year… the oil was hotter than he could take last time, though “ _ Drei-DRILL _ ” was surprisingly popular.

**“Angel’s home!”** Charlie yelled excitedly coming out to greet him and grabbing his phone.  **“Good! Now everyone can be there as I draw names!”** Charlie popped out and grabbed his hand.

**“Wait Princess I just got home! Draw names for what?”** Angel was dragged into the sitting room where everyone else was. Husk was snoring on the couch, Vaggie was scrolling on her phone, and Alastor and Niffty were sipping hot cocoa with each other. Charlie pushed him to sit down next to Husk who woke up with a snort.

**“Okay everyone! Time for the drawing of the first Annual Hazbin Hotel Secret Santa!”** She raised her arms into the air. Alastor, Niffty, and Vaggie all clapped. Husk blinked and stared and Angel looked annoyed.

**“Secret Santa? Are you fucking with me?”** Angel snapped. He couldn’t afford this shit. Val had always kept his finances on a tight leash and thus Angel had no money for the Christmas shit.  **“I ain’t doing that!”**

**“Oh don’t be like that Angel!”** Charlie went to grab what looked to be an elf hat and started digging through it to pull out a paper slip and handing it to Alastor who glanced at it and put it away with his trademark smile.  **“This is fun and giving things to others is a great thing for the road to redemption. Honestly everything involving Christmas does! Giving feels good! Friends and family and time together! This is a great holiday for you.”**

**“Yeah well fuck you’re feeling good, fuck.”** Angel got up and flipped Charlie the bird before he stormed out of the room. Pfsh. What was the point of Christmas down here anyways? The same old songs replayed everywhere over the radio, not even the good ones. Everyone going into debt to give lame ass presents with no thought behind them. And the food down here was shit, not like what Mamma used to make.

He lit a cigarette in his room and flopped onto his bed. That was the other thing. The holidays made him miss Mamma and Molly. His dad and shitstain of a brother he didn’t care about, they were down here and every time he saw them it was something he wished he’d forget. But there was no way Mamma and Molly were down here. They had gone to the good place and he would never see them again. He took a deep puff and Fat Nuggets waddled up to him, nuzzling at a leg that was draped over the bed.

There was a knock on his door and Husk came in,  **“Hey Angel…”** His voice was soft.  **“Ya wanna talk?”**

**“No, but I do want some booze and a cuddle buddy.”** He said. He had come to realize Husk’s presence had eased the sense of loneliness he acquired throughout the years down here. A void that just couldn’t be filled with his friendship with Cherri. He had needed something more… intimate, and a grumpy drunk bartender somehow filled it, at least partially.

Husk handed him a bottle of some cheap beer and sat down next to him and Angel wrapped his arms around Husk’s waist and started drinking with the other set of hands. Husk was soft and his warmth was comforting...  **“I ain’t much for the holiday shit either.”** Husk told him.  **“It’s like Vegas, all glitz and glamor to try and keep people distracted from their miserable existence. It’s just another day of the year in reality and we still gotta do the same ole shit.”**

**“There’s the nihilist I love.”** Angel smirked and moved to sit up, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray across the room with practiced precision. **“Glad I ain’t the only one. Can’t wait until this is all over, I swear if that jag-off makes me listen to Santa Claus Blues one more fucking time-”**

**“Just wait until Niffty starts making gingerbread houses. If I had a choice I would never eat gingerbread again. I mean, I hated that shit to start with but now I can barely look at it.”** Husk grimaced and Angel laughed.

**“Gingerbread houses? Oh god, thankfully I think Princess can handle all of those for us.”** Though Angel did like sweets of practically any kind.  **“What I would kill for is Mamma’s Struffoli. Ever had it? It’s like this fried dough covered in honey and sprinkles. We weren’t allowed in the kitchen was Mamma made it though. One time Molls tried to “help” when we were six and it ended up a disaster. I mean it was still a delicious disaster that Molls and I got all to ourselves cuz no one else would touch them. She wasn’t allowed in the kitchen to make them again until she was sixteen.”** Angel laughed at the memory.

**“My dad was like that at times when he did actually cook. He saved making pirozhki for special occasions and if you got in the way you were about to need a doctor. Not like they were hard to make or anything but he took them seriously, especially since he made a shit ton because they were popular at his work. He called them Reindeer cakes or some shit like that to get people to try them at first.”** Husk stroked Angel’s arm affectionately as he talked about his past, reaching under the bed to pull out a bottle of whiskey he had hidden there for… reasons.

**“Hey, no fair giving me the weak stuff.”** Angel pulled the bottle from his claws and took a swig before giving it back. Husk looked pissed and Angel gave him a whiskey-breathed kiss.  **“Merry Christmas, kitty.”**

They spent the night drinking and talking about their childhood traditions and stories, trying to one up each other on who did the stupidest thing on Christmas. Husk won when he told a story about sneaking to see a stage worker during a Christmas show, almost getting caught by the stage manager, and falling off the light railings tangled in cables and chords. Eventually they passed out snuggled up together in each other's arms.

Angel woke up in the morning feeling better. Really, just talking and shooting the shit with Husk had done a lot. He should do it more often. He went to light a morning cigarette when he saw a slip of paper Husk must have set down when he came in. He stared at it for a moment before cursing and getting dressed.

He found Charlie in the kitchen and crossed his top set of arms and reaching out with his bottom hand.  **“Okay, give me whoever I’m supposed to be Santa for or whatever.”**

She blinked and grinned and rushed to get the hat,  **“I’m glad you changed your mind! This will be fun and it’s better when everyone joins in! You have the only name left in there!”**

He sighed and reached in. He glanced at the name and rolled his eyes. Of fucking course. He waved a hand at Charlie as he went to find a way to get some extra cash for this stupid fucking idea. Charlie didn’t need to know if the money for the gift came from the end of the tommy gun, right?

In what felt like a blink of an eye Christmas Eve had arrived and Angel was shoving his secret Santa gift under the tree. There, he did his part. He looked up and saw Niffty, rushing around cleaning as she got ready for that night. How the fuck did she always have so much energy in the mornings? Well, it was good for him anyways.

**“Hey Niffts,”** He walked up to her and she paused dusting the Christmas village that Charlie had set out.  **“Gotta request for something to make tonight, sorry it’s last second and if needed I can go grab the ingredients for ya.”** Ugh, it always felt weird being nice but Niffty responded best to polite requests rather than threats with a baseball bat… not that he had tried that… yet.  **“Can you make pirozhkis tonight?”**

**“Oh no problem!”** She smiled and bounced up and down. “ **It seems like everyone is making a request but I don’t mind! It’s the holiday season! Everyone has their own Christmas food! Though I thought you were Italian and pirozhkis are russian?”**

**“Yeah well… you know… American melting pot and shit.”** Angel blushed, not wanting to admit it was for Huskie. She shrugged, not pushing it much to Angel’s relief.  **“Thanks, I’ll see you tonight.”** He told her and went to spend the day with Cherri Bomb before coming back that evening for opening gifts.

Charlie was wearing a Santa suit, sans beard, and Vaggie some kind of elf costume that Angel assumed she was wearing only for Charlie’s sake. Angel sat next to Husk again, draping his legs across Husk’s lap. Alastor thankfully had chosen not to play some obnoxious song that everyone was sick of and instead a nice cover of Carol of the Bells was playing instead.

Niffty came out of the kitchen carrying a tray much bigger than her with a surprising amount of strength. On it was an assortment of delicious looking food; spinach dip, deviled eggs, a cheese ball, small finger sandwiches, and pirozhkis like Angel had asked for. Angel grinned and reached over, grabbing two of the stuffed pastries and handing one to Husk who blinked at it.  **“Merry Christmas Babe.”** he winked and took a bite.

Husk smirked as he went to examine it,  **“Great minds.”** He mumbled and took a bite of his own. 

He gave Niffty a thumbs up when he decided it was acceptable and she continued offering the food to everyone else. **“Desserts after presents! I can’t wait until you see the last gingerbread house I made this year!”** Angel and Husk forced a smile. Husk hadn’t been kidding about the gingerbread houses, Niffty had made what felt like a million. No sweet tooth in existence could handle that much gingerbread.

With everyone eating comfortable Charlie went to grab the first gift to be handed out. She grabbed one seemingly at random and rushed over to hand it to Vaggie.  **“I can’t wait for you to see it! I spent so long looking for the perfect item!”** She smiled, bouncing as Vaggie took the box from her.

**“Thanks babe.”** Vaggie gave her a kiss but Charlie frowned and pointed to it, clearly wanting her to open the gift now. The hiding what it was must have been killing her. Vaggie laughed and opened the box. Inside were several pointe shoes for ballet, each in a different color. Vaggie smiled and looked at them.  **“These are beautiful, hun. I love them. I’ll have to find a time to practice to break them in.”** She gave Charlie another kiss before the Princess of Hell went to pick another package.

This one she took over to Alastor.  **“Oh! It’s from me! From me!”** Niffty bounced up and down excitedly. 

Alastor delicately opened it up and revealed the Jeffrey Dahmer cookbook that had just come out.  **“Oh! Niffty my dear this is just swell! I was eyeing this little thing just the other day! Mastering The Art of French Cannibal Cooking! And….”** He opened it up and a laminated piece of paper came out, **“It comes with suggested wine pairings too!”** He patted her on the head and she seemed quite pleased with herself. 

**“Ehheh… Good… Gift Niffty.”** Charlie laughed nervously. Everyone else seemed too disturbed to comment on it. Charlie grabbed a gift without seeing what it was, wanting to break the awkward silence. It was for Niffty.

**“Yeah that’s from me.”** Husk waved a claw in the air.  **“Might have gone overboard but I’m making up for whatever Christmas’s I’ve missed.”**

**“Thanks a million Husk!”** Niffty efficiently and cleanly unwrapped the present. Angel felt like he blinked and the wrapping paper was piled and folded neatly to the side as she opened up the box.  **“Oooooooo! I love this!”** She pulled out what seemed to be a butcher’s knife and a chef’s knife. Her eyes had a dangerous glint as she threw the wrapping paper she had just folded into the air and sliced and diced it into a million fine pieces that fell around everyone like snow. **“They are so sharp! Oh! You included a sharpening stone too! Oooooooo! AND a new apron!”** She went to climb over Angel’s legs to hug Husk. He didn’t seem to appreciate the contact and picked her up and set her down.

Charlie smiled. Her plan was working perfectly! Everyone seemed to be getting along and having fun. She grabbed another present and handed it to Angel. **“Here you go Angel!”**

**“Yeah, that’s from me. You know you’re impossible to shop for when we’re trying to keep you clean.”** Vaggie mumbled as she watched, though she was low key excited to see how Angel would react.

**“It’s not me if it’s not hard.”** Angel winked and opened up the present. Vaggie rolled her eyes at him. Inside was a self care kit she had assembled piece by piece. Facial mask, sweet treats, bath bombs, among other personal spa items and even a big fluffy robe to complete it. **“Wow! This is actually really nice toots! Definitely gonna need this after some work days. You did good!”**

“ **See, I told you it was a good idea.”** Charlie grinned, elbowing Vaggie before she went to the biggest box out of the two that were left.

**“Ahah! We have finally gotten to my gift for my good friend Husker! I do hope you enjoy it!”** Alastor smiled wide.

**“Why don’t I trust you?”** Husk growled with a suspicious glare as he had to get up to open the damn thing. Underneath the wrapping paper was a giant cat tree. Husk just stared at it blankly.  **“Are you fucking shitting me!?”**

**“Not at all! I know how much those with feline tendencies like to sharpen their claws or find odd places to sleep so I thought you would like this to satisfy both needs at once!”** The radio demon didn’t flinch at all with Husk’s cursing and scowling. Everyone knew Alastor wasn’t afraid of Husk in the slightest.

Angel grabbed Husk and pulled him back to the couch so they could get to the last gift, the one he got for Charlie.

**“So I guess this last one is from me.”** Charlie smiled and picked up the box.  **“I wonder who it’s from.”** She winked at Angel who shrugged. It was obvious but he wasn’t gonna say it out loud. She unwrapped the present and grinned widely as she pulled things out.  **“Scrapbooking supplies! And a photo album! And you even included pictures to get started! This is amazing! Angel you knew just what to get!”**

She went to hug him but he pushed her away.  **“Don’t need to get all emotional about it. Just thought that… you know… making and keeping memories are what the Holidays were about, right?”** He squoze Husk’s hand and looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

**“You’re right.”** Charlie smiled softly at him.  **“Anyways, Niffty, dessert time!”** Charlie smiled at Niffty who ran off back to the kitchen. She came back with an enormous gingerbread house, decorated to the nines with other holiday treats. Roasted chestnuts, candy canes, gumdrops. There was a chocolate log there too and a tree made from what looked to be pastries covered in syrup and sprinkles.

**“Is that a croquembouche?”** Alastor asked, eyeing the tree in the middle. “ **Niffty, you have certainly outdone yourself!”**

**“That’s not a crokem-whatever…”** Angel got up and went to it.  **“Those are fucking struffoli!”** he looked back and forth between Niffty and Husk.

Husk shrugged and went to make some eggnog for everyone, **“Seems we had the same idea.”** He picked up a bottle of rum but nearly dropped it from Angel hugging him.  **“Hey, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s not gonna be like your Mamma made but it’s something.”**

**“Oh I’ll give you something tonight.”** Angel winked and Husk turned bright red. Angel kissed him and went to hug all the struffoli to himself. Niffty had done a good job, but Husk was right; they weren’t like what Mamma made. But they were good enough to hit that spot in his heart.

The rest of the night he and Husk got drunk on eggnog as Alastor conducted them all in carols. Charlie watched everyone, snuggled up with Vaggie with a smile. **“I’m so glad this worked out. I was actually a little nervous when Angel had his outburst… Christmas magic?”** She asked looking up at Vaggie,

**“Christmas magic.”** Vaggie assured, watching as Angel started drunkenly chasing Husk with Mistletoe, tackling him and forcing a kiss that Husk grudgingly accepted.  **“Or… Christmas something.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I put in some minor headcanons like Husk had a single father, Vaggie does ballet.
> 
> I actually used a secret santa generator and honestly the fact that they came out as perfect as they did was a miracle. The order of the presents was random as well except for the last one.


End file.
